All The Things She Said
by Idiotheque
Summary: UA. Quand Jane Rizzoli, adolescente rebelle et véritable garçon manqué, rencontre Maura Isles, une jeune fille bien différente des autres, elle va rapidement s'attacher à elle d'une manière qu'elle ne parvient pas à expliquer. Est-ce de l'amour ? Jane n'en sait rien. Et elle ne veut pas savoir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétend ...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, mes chers fans du Rizzles. Après avoir longuement hésité à écrire sur cette série, je décide finalement de tenter l'expérience. C'est une histoire UA, où Jane et Maura sont adolescentes. Presque rien à voir avec la série, donc. Je m'excuse à l'avance si c'est OCC, je ne connais la série que depuis peu, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai tant hésité à écrire dessus. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même._

_Je précise que l'histoire m'est inspiré de la fiction __**Two different lives** de **Manami Anzai**, que je vous invite à lire si ce n'es pas déjà fait (et promis, je ne ferais pas de copier/coller ! ^^)_

_Encore une chose : Il est évident que je ne possède pas la série, sinon Jane et Maura seraient en couple depuis trèèèèèèèès longtemps. ;) _

_Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture ! On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Jane Rizzoli n'était pas du matin. Elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle ne le serait sans doute jamais. Ce fut donc avec le plus profond mépris qu'elle éteignit son réveil ce matin-là, avant de quitter – à contrecœur – son lit qui, curieusement, lui paraissait tout à coup bien plus confortable que la veille. Elle se prépara mentalement à subir une longue journée de cours ; c'était aujourd'hui la rentrée, et comme tout adolescent qui se respecte, elle n'était pas enchantée de débuter une nouvelle année scolaire. _Bah, voyons les choses positivement,_ pensa-t-elle._ Au moins, je pourrais échapper quelque heures à la Glue._

La « Glue » en question n'était autre que sa mère, Angela Rizzoli. Elle lui avait donné – secrètement, car elle tenait tout de même à la vie – ce surnom, car Angela était une femme sur-protectrice, et parfois, voir souvent, très collante. Malgré tout, Jane avait beaucoup de respect pour sa mère, bien qu'elle passait la plupart de son temps à se plaindre que celle-ci était toujours derrière son dos. Elle savait que si Angela agissait ainsi, c'était pour son bien, et que ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

Après s'être habillée rapidement, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ce fut sa surprise qu'elle constata que sa mère était déjà levée depuis longtemps. Celle-ci préparait le petit déjeuner tout en discutant avec Frankie, le plus âgé de ses fils. Même si elle ne l'avouait pas souvent, Jane aimait beaucoup ses frères, et ne supportait pas que quiconque puisse leur faire du mal ; à part elle-même bien sûr. À sa manière - c'est à dire en le frappant violemment sur l'épaule - elle salua Frankie.

- Aïe ! Gémit celui-ci. Putain Jane, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça !

- Chochotte, grogna Jane en s'asseyant. Pas étonnant que t'es pas de copine. Les femmes aiment les vrais hommes.

Le plus jeune fusilla sans grande sœur du regard, et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Angela intervint au même moment :

- Ne commencez pas à vous disputer vous deux ! Et Jane, sache que ton petit frère est tout ce qu'il y a de plus viril ! N'est-ce pas mon chéri ?

À cet instant, Frankie aurait juste voulu disparaître sous terre pour ne plus jamais donner le moindre signe de vie. Jane dû faire des efforts titanesque pour ne pas éclater de rire._ Oh le petit chouchou à sa maman. Que c'est mignooooon._

- Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? Demanda Tommy, le deuxième (et le plus jeune) frère de Jane en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Ils se battent encore ? Ajouta-t-il en désignant son frère et sa sœur d'un bref signe de tête.

- Elle m'a provoqué, grogna Frankie.

Cette phrase lui valut se recevoir une deuxième frappe sur l'épaule, encore plus forte que la première.

- Aïe !

- Frankie ! Défends-toi un peu nom de Dieu !

- Ta gueule Tommy !

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla Angela. Tout le monde se tait et mange !

Les trois enfants choisirent d'obéir docilement, et avalèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le silence le plus complet. Une fois rassasiée, Jane remonta pour prendre son sac, et redescendit aussitôt, tentant cette fois-ci d'être le plus discrète possible. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, et posa sa main sur la poignée …

- Jane Clementine Rizzoli !

_Et merde._

Un sourire crispé sur le visage, l'adolescente se retourna pour faire face à sa mère.

- Oh, Ma' ! Steuplait, me force pas ! Supplia-t-elle en perdant d'un coup son sourire.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, rétorqua Angela en tapotant sa joue droite. Mon bisou. Tout de suite.

Tout en marmonnant des propos incompréhensible, Jane s'avança vers sa mère et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de celle-ci.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile. Bonne journée ma chérie.

L'adolescente grogna un « bonne journée à toi aussi », avant de se diriger une nouvelle fois vers la porte d'entrée. Cette fois-ci, sa mère ne l'empêcha pas de sortir. Enfin, elle était libre … pendant quelque minutes, seulement. Juste le temps d'arriver au lycée.

* * *

...

* * *

Quand Jane arriva devant l'immense bâtiment qui lui servait d'établissement scolaire, elle se mit aussitôt à la recherche de ses deux meilleurs amis, Vince Korsak et Barry Frost **(1) **. Ces deux-là se détestaient cordialement, et ne se toléraient qu'à cause de leur amitié commune avec Jane. Celle-ci ne tentait d'ailleurs même plus de les faire s'entendre. Même elle qui d'habitude de renonçait jamais avait dû admettre que ses deux amis ne cesseraient jamais de s'envoyer des piques plus ou moins blessantes. Bah, tant qu'ils n'en venaient pas aux mains, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Elle les repéra finalement assis sur les marches d'un escalier. Et à sa grande surprise, ils n'étaient même pas en train de se disputer._ Miracle, ils pouvaient donc respirer le même air sans que cela ne dégénère !_

_- _Salut, dit-elle une fois arrivée à leur hauteur. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Bah, à ton avis ? Répliqua Frost.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous poserait la question si elle connaissait la réponse ? Intervint Korsak. T'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets.

Jane leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. La paix qui semblait s'être installée pendant quelque seconde venait sans aucun doute de partir en fumée.

- C'est quand même évident qu'on est là parce qu'on attend que la cloche sonne, reprit Frost en fusillant Korsak du regard.

- Et tu pouvais pas lui dire, tout simplement ?

- Hé les mecs, intervint Jane. Si on bougeait avant que je décide de vous botter le cul ?

Les deux garçons approuvèrent, sachant très bien que Jane n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution. Les trois amis de dirigèrent vers l'entrée du bâtiment, quand le regard de Jane se posa sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Blonde, mince, et - Jane devait bien l'admettre - assez jolie. Pour une raison inexplicable, Jane ne pouvait détourner son regard de cette fille, qu'elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle devait sans doute être nouvelle ici.

- Et c'est pour ça, que … oh Jane, tu m'écoutes ?

L'adolescente revint sur terre, et se tourna vers Korsak qui la fixait d'un air inquiet.

- Heu … ouais, ouais, désolée, grogna-t-elle.

_Merde. Alors elle, c'est sûrement la plus jolie fille que j'ai jamais vu_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

...

* * *

_**(1)** C'est un choix volontaire d'intégrer ses deux-là dans l'histoire, parce que je les adore ! Oui, je sais que Korsak est bien plus agé que Frost et Jane, mais comme c'est une histoire UA, on s'en fout un peu. Ouvre vos chakras, et vous constaterez même que ça paraît un tout petit peu crédible. Non ? Bon O.K., j'ai rien dit._

_Voilà, c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre. Maura fait une très courte apparition, mais le prochain sera, normalement, de son PDV. À la prochaine ! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, hello ! Je sais que j'avais prévu de faire un chapitre « spécial Maura », mais j'ai finalement changé d'avis. Maura est tout de même bel et bien présente dans le chapitre, et le Rizzles commence à pointer le bout de son nez, mais je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfait de ce chapitre, puisqu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, alors j'essayerai de me rattraper dans les prochains – en essayant également au passage de faire des chapitres plus longs ! ^^_

_Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! Elle reçoit visiblement un bon accueil, et j'en suis ravi ! :)_

_Ah, j'ai failli oublié : Je ne possède toujours pas la série. Ça paraît évident, mais autant le préciser à chaque fois. ^^'_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Encore une fois, Jane ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette fille. La petite blonde était assise au premier rang, et écoutait attentivement le professeur d'histoire qui s'était – une fois encore – lancé dans un de ses interminables monologues ; cette fois-ci, ils étudiaient la seconde guerre mondiale, et autant dire que peu d'élèves étaient attentifs.

- Rizzoli, tu regardes encore cette fille ?

Jane redescendit aussitôt sur terre, et tourna la tête vers Korsak, assis à côté d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle à voix basse.

Ce « non » se voulait ferme, et ne lassant pas place à la discussion. Malheureusement, son ami ne l'interpréta pas de cette façon.

- Menteuse. Ça fait une semaine qu'on a reprit les cours, et à chaque fois que je tourne la tête vers toi, t'es en train de la regarder !

- Je ne la regarde pas.

- Menteuse.

- Ferme-là.

- Non.

Jane soupira longuement, et décida de reporter son attention sur le cours. Ainsi, Korsak comprendrait qu'elle n'était guère d'humeur à parler avec lui. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager un Vince Korsak curieux.

- Si elle te plait, va lui parler. C'est pas en restant assise à la regarder en silence que tu …

- Elle ne me plait pas, coupa fermement Jane. Je ne suis pas « comme ça », d'abord !

Un instant, elle crut que le professeur avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais après avoir jeté un regard, elle constata que celui-ci était désormais tourné vers le tableau. Elle reprit plus discrètement :

- Mais c'est vrai qu'elle m'intrigue. Elle reste toujours toute seule, c'est bizarre.

- Là, t'as pas tord. « Maura-Mort-aux-Rats » est une fille bien étrange, c'est indéniable.

Jane fronça les sourcils, agacée.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule.

- Tout le monde l'appelle comme ça, rétorqua Korsak.

C'était va vérité. Lors du dernier cours de biologie, la petit blonde nommée Maura Isles – Jane avait appris son prénom lors du premier appel, comme le reste des élèves de sa classe – avait été la seule suffisamment courageuse pour disséquer un rat sans être écœurée, ni gênée. Au contraire, la blonde semblait même avoir trouvé l'expérience passionnante, et Jane la soupçonnait d'ailleurs de s'être bien amusée. Depuis, tous l'avaient surnommée « Maura-Mort-aux-Rats ».

- Va lui parler, répéta Korsak. Je sens que tu en meurs d'envie.

Ça aussi, c'était vrai. Jane n'avait que trop remarqué à quel point cette petite blonde était solitaire. Tous la fuyaient comme la peste, mais curieusement, Maura ne semblait pas en être affectée, ayant même l'air de trouver ça normal. La plupart du temps, la blonde était assise seule dans son coin, et lisait d'énormes bouquins qui au yeux de Jane ressemblaient plus à des armes potentiellement mortelles.

- Non.

Oui, elle voulait connaître cette fille. Mais que pourrait-elle lui dire : « Hé, salut ! Tu sais quoi, je t'observe en silence depuis une semaine, et t'as l'air sympa ! Soyons amies ! » ? Ces mots semblaient stupides avant même qu'ils n'aient franchis ses lèvres, et franchement, ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Au fait Vince …

- Ouais ?

- Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que j'aille lui parler ?

Le jeune homme posa une main sur l'avant bras de Jane, avant de répondre :

- On est amis, Jane. Et je sens qu'apprendre à la connaître te rendrai heureuse. Et si tu es heureuse, alors je le suis aussi. En plus, tu traînes toujours avec des garçons, et ...

- T'as encore parié avec Frost, c'est ça hein ?

- Ouais … dix dollars si vous êtes amies avant la fin du mois.

Une nouvelle fois, elle soupira. C'était bien le genre de ses deux meilleurs amis de faire des paris stupides derrière son dos. Et elle savait très bien qu'au yeux de Vince, rien n'était plus humiliant que devoir de l'argent à Frost.

- Très bien, grogna-t-elle. Je ferais une tentative à l'heure du déjeuner, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

* * *

...

* * *

Comme promis, Jane se mit aussitôt à la recherche de Maura à l'heure du déjeuner. Elle repéra facilement celle-ci, assise seule, comme d'habitude.

Mais elle ne mange jamais ?! se demanda Jane en constatant que la blonde était encore une fois plongée dans un bouquin.

Sans se poser plus de question, et prit place en face d'elle, et décida d'improviser :

- Hé, salut.

La blonde leva enfin les yeux vers elle, l'air sérieusement étonnée, voir-même un peu effrayée.

- Bon … bonjour, balbutia-t-elle.

- Maura, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

Pour un début, c'était pas trop mal. Jane décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Moi, c'est Jane. Je suis dans la même classe que toi.

- Ah oui … il me semble que tu fais aussi partie d'une équipe sportive, non ?

Jane ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Ouais, affirma-t-elle. Je fais partie de l'équipe féminine de Base-Ball.

Un long silence s'installa. Silence durant lequel Maura lança un petit sourire timide à Jane, qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour trouver autre chose à dire.

- Il parle de quoi ton bouquin ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Des êtres vivants. Vois-tu, les être vivants sont des ensembles structurés. La physique et la chimie ont montré que les atomes et les molécules, qui existent aussi dans le monde inerte, sont déjà structurés. Mais l'organisation du monde vivant va bien plus loin. En effet, les molécules se rassemblent pour former des organites. Plusieurs organites s'ordonnent pour former une cellule. Les êtres unicellulaires ne dépassent pas ce stade. Un ensemble de cellules forme un tissu. Les tissus entrent dans la constitution des organes, dont l'assemblage forme un organisme. On peut même aller plus loin et considérer que les différents groupes d'organismes forment des populations.

- O.K. …

A présent, Jane dévisageait la blonde avec une expression que n'importe qui aurait pu interpréter comme « oh mon Dieu, mais de quelle planète elle vient, cette fille ? ». Cependant, elle reprit vite contenance, et reprit d'une voix la plus assurée possible :

- Tu sais, pour le prochain travail de biologie, il faudra être en binôme. Ça te dirait de faire équipe avec moi ?

- Est-ce que tu vas me frapper un bâton de Base-Ball ?

Jane crut que la blonde faisait une plaisanterie, avant de réaliser qu'elle était on-ne-peut-plus sérieuse.

- Heu … tu voulais sans doute dire une _batte_ de Base-Ball, corrigea-t-elle. Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi j'ferais un truc pareil ?

- C'est-ce que tu as fais lors du dernier match, répondit Maura en grimaçant.

- Ah, oui, mais c'était différent, reprit Jane en rigolant. Elle m'a provoquée.

- Ah oui ?

- Ben ouais ! Elle a osée dire que j'avais un gros cul, cette garce ! Mais toi, c'est pas pareil. Tu dis presque jamais rien.

A nouveau, Maura grimaça devant le langage familier qu'employait son interlocutrice, mais ne lui fit aucun reproche.

- Mais bref, reprit Jane. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je veux bien être ton binôme alors, puisque tu m'as promis que je ne courrai aucun danger.

- Génial.

Les deux se sourirent sans de douter que, quelque tables plus loin, Korsak et Frost observaient attentivement la scène.

- J'en connais un qui va bientôt devoir cracher dix dollars …

* * *

...

* * *

___Alors, bon, mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! ;)_

___Comme je le disais plus haut, excepté la « discussion », il ne se passe rien de très intéressant, donc je ferai en sorte de faire bouger les choses quand j'écrirais la suite ! ;)_


End file.
